Etna
Etna is a recurring character in the Disgaea series, first appearing as a playable character in Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. She is a manipulative demon intent on gaining power, but also hides dark secrets within her heart. Appearances Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Etna is the leader of an all purpose Prinny squad she hired, and one of the few vassals who remain in the Overlord's Castle after King Krichevskoy's death. In the beginning, she attempts to wake up Laharl through "unique" methods (from drills and flails to gatling guns, swords, and jackhammers). From then on, Etna becomes Laharl's closest vassal, though not necessarily most trustworthy vassal, aiding him in his rise to power. She is the only vassal from Laharl's original servants who goes out on the battlefield for him. Etna acts carefree, but is also very devious. Often it is hard to tell for whom she really is working. She holds deep respect and loyalty towards King Krichevskoy, Laharl's father. Etna is often known for ending an episode with an odd "preview" to the next episode, all of which have her in the starring role. Often these previews parody famous TV shows, anime, or video games with the other characters making side comments. She also has a furious temper sometimes, especially when someone tries to eat her snacks in her stash, or when the Prinny squad is not listening to her: even Laharl has to yield to her temper at times. In all but the "Flonne Tragedy", "Good", and "Human Conqueror" ending, Laharl gives up his position as Overlord to Etna. In one ending, she even murders Laharl and Flonne to get the throne, while in the anime, she is given the position of Overlord after Laharl decides to sacrifice his life for Flonne. In the PSP and Nintendo DS ports of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, there is an alternate mode in the game called Etna Mode. In this mode, rather than awakening Laharl, Etna accidentally kills him and sets out to become Beauty Queen Ultimate Overlord Etna. Etna mode gives the player a closer look at Etna's past, showing more about how she was taken in by Krichevskoy. At the end of "Etna Mode" in the PSP and DS remakes of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, it is subtly hinted that Etna may have some form of affection for Laharl (She was seen deeply regreting her betrayal and crying to herself over her killing of the prince, and offering him a small prayer for his "peace and eternal rest".) Etna's original U.S. voice actor was Amanda Winn-Lee. However, she did not reprise her role in Disgaea 2. Instead, Michelle Ruff has taken the role of Etna and has provided Etna's voice in all subsequent Nippon Ichi media, including the Disgaea anime and the PSP port of the first game, Disgaea: Afternoon of Darkness. A very unique quirk of Etna in almost all official artwork is that she is often seen fingering the collar on her neck and holding her own tail. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Etna quits her position as Laharl's vassal after a fight with Laharl over pudding (which is supposedly a rare delicacy from the Sea of Gehenna) and becomes a Demon Lord, taking the Prinny Squad with her. She then travels to Veldime, hoping to eliminate Overlord Zenon, the God of All Overlords, and runs into Adell and his party in the process. In Episode 9, she gives Adell a fake "Demon Lord's Nail" and is accidentally summoned by his mother. The failed summon drops her back to level one, and in order to regain her former power she deigns to join up with the player's party. At the end of the game, she, along with Hanako, returns to the Overlord's Castle as Laharl's vassal once again. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Etna appears alongside Laharl and Flonne and assumes the legendary Overlord they are looking for is Mao, while Mao and his party believe that Laharl is the legendary Overlord. After the battle, she tries to push Laharl to defeat Mao as the two are evenly matched until Almaz makes them realize that neither of them are the legendary Overlord. After the battle, Etna joins the party. In an alternate battle, when Laharl appears before Mao, claiming to be his father, Etna tries to convince Mao that she is his mother, speaking in a motherly tone. However, when Flonne starts claiming she's his mother, the two begin to argue over who the mother should be. In the end, it was all an attempt to take the lead role from the Disgaea 3 cast. The game ends shortly afterwards. Makai Senki Disgaea In the anime the storyline for Etna is roughly the same as the game's. She is initially working for Maderas who is blackmailing her by threatening to reveal her most embarassing memories if she didn't obey him. In the final episode, she is the Overlord in place of Laharl. Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Etna appears as a character in the game and the one who leads the story's events. After her Sea Of Gehenna Pudding is stolen at the beginning of the game, Etna orders her 1000 member Prinny Squad to make her the "Ultra Dessert" and bring it back by tomorrow. She can be seen in the Overlord's castle usually doing things such as playing games and watching TV. In an optional boss battle, the player can fight Etna in the Overlord's Castle. She sits on a throne and controls 2 Pringer X Robots in the fight and can summon Aramis, Captain Gordon and Flonne to deal damage to the Player. Her Theme song "Etna Rock" plays in the background. Other appearances She also made it as a Hidden boss in both Makai Kingdom & Phantom Brave. In Phantom Brave, she is the reason why Laharl was sent to Ivoire in a bottlemail. Upon hearing that Laharl had been defeated by Ash and Marona, she and Flonne battle them, but fail to defeat them. She and Flonne later return alongside Laharl to fight them again. In Makai Kingdom, she introduces herself to Zetta in a next episode skit. In it she says she plans on taking Makai Kingdom for herself, making her the Main Character. Zetta however isn't one to give up his game without a fight and challenges her to a battle. If you win, Zetta takes over the next episode skit, making it an egotistical scene as he talks about he has defeated "Stupid Brat Etna" and exerts his status as "The Most Badass Freakin' Overlord!" all while Etna is saying such things as "Gag Me". If you lose, Etna succeeds to taking Makai Kingdom for herself but soon says "Just Kidding" causing Zetta to wake up from a Nightmare he's having. The "Game Over" screen then pops up, taking the player by to the title where they can load up their save data and try again. Etna also appears in the PS3 game Cross Edge, along with one of her Prinny Servants. She and the Prinny were sucked into Cross Edge's world and recruited by the villains to be members of the "Twelve Knights". They were ordered to hunt down and kill the main character, York Neely, and his group but were defeated by York multiple times and ultimately joined up with York. Because of being forcibly pulled to the game's world by the main villains (like all the other characters) Etna retains little memory of who she was or of the world she came from. While she retains her laziness, stuck up attitude and narcissism, she has no memory of being a Demon Lord nor does she remember Laharl or any of the other Disgaea characters. She has however developed a Rivalry with the Darkstalkers character Morrigan due to Morrigan being a Succubus (and Etna having a Flat-Chest Complex). Like all other Female Characters, when Etna equips a Costume, her clothes change as well. True to her Disgaea roots, Etna uses a spear in Cross Edge and is such best suited for front 2 rows of the character grid. She can also use various attacks from Disgaea such as Mega Star. Her 3 EX Skills are her 3 unique skills from Disgaea: Prinny Raid, Sexy Beam and Chaos Impact. Etna is set to appear, along with Flonne and a Prinny, in the upcoming game Trinity Universe in the Demon Story. Gallery Image:Disgaea2etna.jpg|Etna's Disgaea 2 artwork. Image:Etna2bust.jpg|Etna bust from Disgaea 2. Image:Etnacrossedge.jpg|Etna Artwork from Cross Edge Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Player Characters Category:Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Player Characters Category:Recurring Characters